(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electronic apparatus, and more specifically, to a handheld electronic apparatus and an input device thereof.
(B) Description of Related Art
LG's famous “Chocolate” phone of model no. KG800, which is widely sold around the world, uses a touch keypad as a user interface. This provides a brand new feeling in communication. Although such touch keypad has become a trend for interfaces of electronic displays, it has no recovery mechanism after being pressed. As a consequence, users who are used to the tactile feeling of hand pressing may not confirm whether the instruction is inputted, or may feel uncomfortable due to lack of actual pressing.